That Spells Touch
by Silent-Poet666
Summary: I fixed up my old story That Spells Touch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione still have to do the special assignment, and the rating is for chapter two.
1. Wake up Call

That Spells Touch

Title: Wake-up Calls

Chapter: One

©2006 by Nichole Flynn

Disclaimer: ...**Mumbles incoherently** that rotten no good git **Still Mumbleing** how dear she kill off Sirius Black? Y I aret to...

A/N: Ok I'm better hope you like and plzzzzzzzzz review I'll give you a BIG hug...and a COOKIE!

* * *

"Harry" Mrs. Weasley called from the bottom of the steps of the Borrow, in which Harry was staying for the remainder of the summer holidays.

"Get down here now" She finished. Harry then came bonding down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him, wondering what he had done now.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" He asked with a quizzled look upon his face. As he waited for a reply Mrs. Weasley pulled a piece of parchment from her front pocket and started to wave it in front of his face,

"Do you kno what this is Harry?"

"No, is THAT why you called me down here?" She handed Harry the letter and said

"Why yes dear, now go upstairs and wake up Ron and Hermione." As Harry was walking up the many flights of stairs to Ron's room he noticed that it was indeed a Hogwarts letter.

"Ron wake up! Get up Ron!"

"Bloody Hell! What do you think your doin' wakin' me up the early?" Ron yelled startledly.

"Hey calm down, wait, it's not August yet, is it?" Ron was asked by the only other person in the room.

"No, why?" He then answered.

"Oh, ok, didn't think so, it's nothin', just...er...I got a letter from Hogwarts just now."

"Well, let me see it" Ron demanded. As he snatched the letter from Harry another 2 letters fell from the first. He could clearly make out his name upon the closest on and Hermione's name upon the other, Ron then handed back Harry's letter and picked up his and Hermione's and opens his while Harry did nearly the same (except picking up Hermione's letter for Ron has it). The letters say the following...

_Dear Harry/Ron,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you will have a special assignment to do this upcoming school year. Please report to your Head of House, Professor McGonagall, at the start of the school year for your assignment._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Albus Dumbledore

"What do you think this 'Special' assignment is?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Who kno. Does Hermione's say the same thing?" Ron asked.

"Not sure, should we open it?"

"Why not?"

"Ok"

_Dear Hermione,_

_We are extremely pleased to inform you that you will be able to participate in this upcoming school years' special assignment. Please report to you Head of House, Professor McGonagall, for further instructions on this assignment._

_Yours Most Sincerely,_

Albus Dumbledore

"Dang, does she kno what it is?" Ron asked.

"Not sure." Harry then repaired the letter by muttering

"Repairo."

"Well, I got to go give Hermione her letter."

"Naw, I got a better idea." Ron said with a sneaky look upon his freaked face.

"Spill it!" Harry commanded.

"Ok, ok, first, don't tell Hermione about her letter or about us getting a letter. Then at breakfast, start up a conversation with me about the assignment and how we kno what it is..."

"But we don't know anything about it." Harry interrupted.

"So, you kno and I kno that, but she doesn't, now don't interrupt. We will keep talking about it until she asks what assignment or how do we kno about it. Then you will ask: What, you didn't get a letter? Oh yeah, here. With that you will hand her the letter. If she asks the second one, you will ask: Well, if you know ALL about it then I would give you this. Then with that you will wave it in front of her face and hold it above your head so that she can't get it. Ok." Ron finished with a devilish grin on his face.

"Ok, kool, bye, I got to help your mum with breakfast." And with his final statement, Harry left to get dressed. Then he went downstairs with his and Hermione's letters safely tucked inside his pocket.

* * *

A/N: Ok I kno it sucked but plzzzzz review and if u have any ideas plzzzzzzzzzz share. Flames will be used for smores because smores rock!

Page 3 of 3


	2. Surprise Pt 1 & 2

That Spells Touch

Title: Surprises Part One

Chapter: Two

©2006 by Nichole Flynn

A/N: There is both sex and masturbation in this chapter, so if you don't like either/or, DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I shall return J.K.R.'s characters only slightly used, and I shall wash off all cum stains, I promise...

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." 

"Well G'mornin Harry. Did you give Ron and Hermione their letters?" Mrs. Weasley asked as soon as Harry had uttered his sentence.

"Yes." He quickly lied (He was a very good liar since he was always getting into trouble). Mrs. Weasley eyed him for a moment or two until she was sure that he was telling the truth.

"Good, now would you help me set the table?" she asked in a motherly tone. How can she go from pissed off to kind so fast? Harry thought

"Okay" was his reply. For the next ten to fifteen minutes Harry set the table, without magic for he was still under age, while Mrs. Weasley finished the last minute touches on breakfast.

"Now go wash up and make sure Ron, Hermione, and the twins are up." Mrs. Weasley kindly commanded.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Now dear, feel free to call me mum." She corrected.

"Okay Mrs. We...err...I mean mum, no problem."

"That's my boy, now run along and wash up." And with that Harry left to go upstairs, all-the-while not knowing what was in store for him once he got there...

* * *

Title: Surprises Part Two

As Harry was about to reach Ron's room, he heard groaning Or was it moaning? His self conses was asking him. Probably just the ghoul in the attic again He told himself. "Well, better wake up Ron." he said to himself. Harry walked closer to the door, noticing that the groaning or moaning was getting louder. He then, reluctantly, opened the door, slowly, and just a crack, as to not draw attention to himself, and peered inside, wishing he hadn't as soon as he did so. For there, on his bed, were Ron and Hermione in a rather ...ummm...intimate position. Hermione on her back, legs up high in the air, swinging them around like she was some kind of crazy woman. Ron, sitting on her, his legs up by her face, one nearly glued to each ear. Pounding the ever living hell out of her. Hermione's nice C cup breasts were bouncing with each thrust Ron sent inside her, turning Harry on emencly. He slowly slid his right hand down his trousers, and started slowly rubbing the sensitive skin around the head of his six and a half inch cock. He slides his hand up and down the outer side of his cock, speeding up with each full movement. He is tempted, ohh was he tempted, to strip right there on the spot and join Ron and Hermione, but he had JUST enough self control to stop himself. He then removes his right hand from his dick and slowly slides it back into his trousers, and his hand out of them. Harry then quietly shuts the door the room in which he's sharing with Ron. This isn't the first time, not by the way they were molding into each other like that. Then again, they have been together for some years now, three to be exact. Harry smiled to himself as he remembered the plan he and Ron had thought up that very morning. He then knocked, loudly, on the door and slipped Hermione's letter under it, before walking to the bathroom to finish what he painfully started not five minutes ago, for his penis was greatly acheing. He knew he had to finish or he would burst.

"Bloody Hell, what was that?" Ron shouted.

"Quiet Ron, someone will hear you." Hermione whispered, "Anyways, it was just someone knocking." Hermione gracefully slid out of the bed, put on her robe, and walked over to the door. When she got there she noticed an envelope addressed to her halfway underneath the door.

"What's this?" She asked, bending down and picking up the letter.

"Ummm...that's..." Ron begins, blushing slightly.

"What is it?" Her tone getting slightly more demanding.

"It's nothing, just a letter." He says, looking anywhere but at her.

"A letter you weren't going to show me?"

"Yes"

"I thought so, now who is it from?"

"Take a good look, you'll see. I'm going to go get dressed." He gets up, walks over to the dresser, opens it, takes out the first outfit he finds, and walks into the bathroom to get dressed. He walks out a moment or two later to see her flipping over the letter to find her favorite crest, the Hogwarts crest.

"But...but it's not time for our letters to come yet." She mumbled.

"Y...you mean y...you don't know a...about this s...special assignment?" Ron stuttered out.

"What special assignment?" Hermione asked.

"Ohh...just...never mind, mums calling."

"Kay, tell her all be down in a couple minutes."

"Okay, bye." He blushes, walks out, and starts down the six flights of stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked my newest chapter I have up, and sorry I didn't update sooner, I had ALOT of stuff going on and I just now found time to type it out. Hopefully I get the next chapter out alot sooner then I did this one. And Please review, I love reading what people think of my writing. By the way, half of what's in part two of this isn't in my notebook; I just typed it out as I thought of it. Again, hope you liked, and plz review. 


	3. Twins

That Spells Touch

Title: Twins

Chapter: Three

©2006 by Nichole Flynn

Disclaimer: I promise you, I don't own Harry Potter, or any other part of his world. I don't even own the coupling that I use...

* * *

Hermione then puts on her favorite muggle outfit. A pair of hip-hugging bellbottoms with little day lilies on the bottom of the legs. With a light baby blue silk shirt with day lilies going from her right shoulder down to the left side of her ribcage.

"Why am I so attracter to daylilies?" She asked her reflection.

"No idea, But I do know that you need a good brush to get through that mess you call hair." The mirror sneered.

"Who asked you?" Hermione snapped back, before taking the magic brush Mrs. Weasley had given her the year before, and within seconds she had nice wavy hair that any girl, or guy, would die for.

* * *

"So Harry, are Ron and Hermione up?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yep!"

"How about the twins?"

"Opps!" Harry mumbled Oh shit, I forgot all about Gred and Forge

"What was that Harry?"

"Oh, nothing, and…ummm…I'll be right back."

"Okay dear." Harry then clambered up the stairs.

"Ouch!" Harry says as he walks head-on into Ron.

"S...Sorry…my fault…just got up." Ron blindly rambles.

"Calm DOWN Ron."

"Ohh…it's you…G'mornin'"

"Mornin' to you too." Wonder what his problem is, damn…Ohh yeah (Flash-back of perverse…ahem…SCENE) (moans and groans)

Harry then walked up the reminder three flights of stairs to the twins' story. He then knocks, afraid of what he'll see for the twins have been known to 'experiment'.

"It's open" one twin answers, probably George, he's always the first one up. Harry opens the door cautiously.

"G'mornin' 'arry" Fred said from his bed, drunkenly, one hand under the sheets.

"'Ello Gred, Forge. Your mum wants you down stairs.

"Why?" Forge asked from the desk chair.

"I've just figured out how to get online."

"Online? Oh…you have a computer. Kool, can I see it?"

"Shure. I'll go see what mum wants. And Fred, get up. I'm shure Harry doesn't want to see you jackin' off."

"Fine, arse." Fred slowly removes his hand from his cock and slides it (his hand) out from under the sheets. Harry steps over the joke stuff on the floor and sits down in the chair that George had just unoccupied.

* * *

A/N: HAHAHA, Cliffhanger…. What will Fred and Harry do since we know that they are both bi? Do Fred and George do insect things? Will I ever finish my story? Is there even a point to my story? What's the 'Special assignment"? Will the trio ever get to Hogwarts? Will I ever stop asking questions? Read on to find out. 


End file.
